


Are you sure you're a doctor?

by AinoHibiki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Doctor Mingyu, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Maybe angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AinoHibiki/pseuds/AinoHibiki
Summary: Jihoon is on the run. Exhausted and starving, Dr. Mingyu is there to help the poor boy. What comes next is fluff and maybe something more.





	1. The Journey Begins

“God dammit . . . “ groans a small boy as he curls up in his bed waiting for the sweet release that is called sleep. His stomach growls as it begs to be filled.

Hunger is his most hated enemy, not eating for a few days was not good for his health, but there was no choice. Being on the run had its own set of troubles.

Soon, finally, sleep was attained as his eyes close. Forgetting the pain his stomach was crying.

_______________________________

 

“It’s bright?” His eyes fluttering open as he feels a thin blanket covering his body. The room was extremely well-lit, almost blinding. Sitting up, he notices there was an IV running in the room. And to his surprise, it was attached to him. Looking at his wrist and seeing a white bracelet, *Oh, I’m in a hospital. How did I get here?*

By complete coincidence, a nurse walk in to see him up and about.  
“Oh you’re up. You must have a lot of questions so let me get the doctor for you. He was the one who brought you in here.”

She scurries off.She seemed nice, much better than some of the nurses in the movies.

Not 15 minutes go by as a tall, handsome man walks into the room with a lollipop in hand and a big smile plastered on his face. “Hello, my name is Kim Mingyu, as you probably heard, I am the doctor here and I brought you here and . .”

“Why?”

“What?”

“I asked you why. .“

“You were in pretty bad shape when I saw you. As a doctor, I simply cannot just leave you be. And besides, a child should not be left outside alone.”

The doctor really should watch his words because the young boy snaps, “For your information, I am 20 years old and can take of myself.”

Stepping back the only words that came to mind was, “is that so, well you look very young for your age. I can even say it's a gift. Many people wish to be like you.”

Mingyu wasn’t expecting much response, and he was right. All he got was a rolling of the eyes. “So are you going to introduce yourself?”

“For now, I don't want to share anything. Just call me Woozi”

“Is it because you’re feeling woozy?” *THUD* a punch in the gut was all it took for the doctor to be taken down. 

“Good thing we are in a hospital, you might need that checked.” Woozi responds with a satisfied look in his eyes. 

________________________

“WOOZI!!! I brought food.”

As Mingyu set the plates of food, Woozi simply looked up at him, tears swelling up. Food, man’s true best friend. Yeah dogs technically hold that title, but you can see people living without a dog. You never see people living without food. It looked amazing even though it was simple. Rice with a sunny-side up egg surrounded by vegetables and thinly sliced beef marinated in sesame oil and soy sauce. Without saying anything more, he began to breath in food only stopping when the young doctor chuckles openly. 

“If you have something to say, then say it. . .”

“Rather not, it will get me punched in the stomach again.”

“Served you right.” Woozi says as he returned to the bountiful food set before him. Best finish before it gets cold. 

“So are you going to tell me what you were doing outside that night?”

“Nope, if I don’t tell you my name, why would I tell you anything else?”

“Aww how cold,” Mingyu steps back, hand over his heart, and give the look with made Woozi feel guilty. Reminded him of a kicked puppy. “It’s okay, you’ll tell me when you are ready.”

“Thanks.” *Tonight, I need to get out of here. Staying in one place is dangerous.* Jihoon thinks to himself, as he finishes his bowl. 


	2. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time. He believes someone is getting too close and so, he need to get away.

It was 11PM, at this time, staffing normally changes. The evening staff is all going home and the night staff is coming in. From his room, Woozi could hear the shuffle of feet and the sound of the Nurses giving report to each other as he hopped off the bed. Ripping the IV out of his arm, holding his mouth to stifle any possible sounds he would make as he did it. Luckily, the staffing, especially Mingyu, did not have the foresight that Woozi would try to escape, so his room was on the first floor with a large enough window that he can get out from.

Closing his room door and putting up a DO NOT DISTURB sign, putting on a his own clothes and out of the hospital gown. Grabbing his bag and hopping out the window and he began to run.

“Where do you think you are going?”

Woozi stopped in a halt and turn, only to see Mingyu, arms crossed, and a look on his face that was enough to make anyone break under that gaze. And in the moment, Woozi’s legs gave way as Mingyu walks over to him. His presence was heavy, anger was easy to feel, but his touch was gentle. All he said was, “Where were you planning to go?” But this was different then the first question. It was concern, genuine concern. 

“I needed to leave, I could not stay here. Not that where I am going is any of your business”

“Then why don’t you stay at my place until you find a better plan.” A gentle smile was all it took for Woozi to crumble like a cookie.

_____________________ 

 

It was weird. _Why would someone treat him so kindly, when he still hasn’t so much as given his real name?_ Thought Woozi, seated comfortably in the front seat of Mingyu’s car. The ride itself wasn’t weird at all, rather it was calming. It was strange seeing Mingyu’s calm face after showing so many emotions. Besides a big smile, he hasn’t shown many emotions after all.

The silence was broken when the engine was cut and the buckle of a seatbelt is undone.  
Snapping out of his thoughts, Woozi looked over at Mingyu, only to whip his head in the opposite direction when all he saw was the same gentle smile from before.

“What are you smiling at?” Woozi remarks, trying hard to keep his voice from breaking.

“Is it wrong for me to smile at my guest?”

“Whatever.” 

Hopping out of the car, Woozi follows Mingyu to the front door. It was a small house, like a house you would see on a TV show. Inside, you could see everything. The living room and kitchen was right by the door and a small staircase to the right lead upstairs to a bathroom and bedroom. It was a conundrum, to imagine someone as big as Mingyu living in such a small space. Yet he moves through the home like it was nothing. 

“Do you want anything to eat? Or wear?” Mingyu says, eyes panning up and down Woozi. He blushes, his clothes covered in dirt from the two days worth of adventure. Nodding slowly, Mingyu leads Woozi to his room. “Sorry I don’t have anything your size, but wear whatever you would like. The shower is right here. I’ll be downstairs if you need anything.”

As if in a hurry, Woozi raced into the shower. Running warm to nearly hot water relieving the tension his small body had been building up. Drying himself with the towel on the rack he silently grabbed a pair of sweatpants, pulling the drawstring as tight as it could go, and the smallest shirt he could find. It was still a bit big, but it was better than dirty cloths. A light smell hits his nose. Looking for the source, he smells his shirt realizing it's coming from the very clothes he was wearing.

_There is something about this scent that I really like._

Blushing, he felt his clothes getting tighter. The scent was a mild musky scent, almost like that of an Alpha for lack of a better word, and a bit of spice. His legs gave way and he leaned on the bed for support. Only to feel even more light headed. The bed practically spilling the scent of Mingyu.

“Are you finished?” Came from beyond the door as Woozi snaps out of whatever trance he was in. 

“Yeah. What did you want to peek?” Woozi says as bluntly as possible, trying his hardest to cover up what he was doing just moments earlier. All he got was a laugh. “What!? If you have something to say, say it!”

“It would feel like I was sinning, if I peeked at you.”

“Whatever.”  
Without saying anymore, Mingyu hopped in the shower leaving Woozi to reflect on his behavior.

_This isn’t good. That side of me is showing again. I have to leave. I could leave now._

As those thoughts entered his mind, so did the feelings of guilt. How could he do something like that to someone who has shown him so much kindness. _I’ll see tomorrow._

Mingyu walks back into the room clad in nothing but a towel looking over at Woozi whose face was completely indifferent. Almost void of emotion, like his mind wasn’t even on Earth. Concern, Mingyu put on random clothes and tapped Woozi’s head. 

“Oh you’re finished. Where should I sleep?” the boy responds, once again snapping out of another trance.

“What do you mean? Sleep with me.” Mingyu responds jokingly as he braced himself for a punch. Instead, what he got was a young man who simply crawled underneath the blanket and doesn’t say anything more. Mingyu, feeling guilty for saying something like that to someone he only met a couple of days ago, stepped out of the room and to the living room. It was going to be a cold night.

____________________

 

The morning sun was a welcomed change to the cold night. The warmth was comforting. Woozi gets up only to find the room empty. Stepping down the stairs, he finds it empty. _Figures, a doctor’s life is a busy one._ Deciding not to question it anymore, he finds a plate with his name on it. Plopping it in the microwave, pouring a glass of water, and silencing a growling stomach all in a matter of 10 minutes was a task on its own. But with a full stomach, he was ready for his day.

Upon exploring the small home, there wasn’t much to see. The only thing he found was his own clothes, washed, dried, and folded. Smiling, he changed back into his own clothes, casually stuffing the clothes he was just wearing into his bag as he dashed out the door. Not looking back where a Mingyu was just warming up his car. Standing there stunned to see someone racing out of his home at light speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i hope this is okay. I hope you all like it so far and for those of you who got this far, thanks for your support. Like in the first chapter, I am still learning so any advice is definitely appreciated.


	3. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chase wasn't a long one as IT was here. Those of you who have read AOB Dynamic know exactly what IT was.

_This isn’t good._ Woozi thinks to himself. He could feel it coming and he couldn’t do anything about it. His body started to get really warm. His legs slowing, as his lower regions become very active. It didn’t help when there was someone who could have filled his needs not even 10 minutes ago. But instead he chose to run, he was not going to be like the others. He was not going to be like any other Omega.

There is nothing wrong with how they lived their life, but he was not going to be one of them. Living like an alpha’s trophy, sitting at home, waiting to be taken care of. He wanted none of it.  
But there was only so much his body could handle. He drops his bag and fell on his knees as his breathing becomes strained. _It’s too late now._

“Woozi!!” Mingyu picks Woozi up and carries him back to his car and they drive back to his house. Speeding straight to the bedroom, Woozi was placed gently in the bed. “Here take this.” Handing Woozi a small pill.

Yearning for something a bit larger, his mouth opens and takes the pill. Mind struggling to keep in control, his body moves towards Mingyu’s pants. His mind becoming even more clouded as Mingyu grabs his wrists and kisses him. Mouth full of water for Woozi to drink. 

“It will be okay, the medication will help.” Voice soothing as Woozi drifted to bed, still consciously aware that his body was not satisfied. 

____________________________________

A week had passed since that first episode. Each day Mingyu gives Woozi a pill, and each day he will take it and fall asleep. But finally it has passed and Woozi was able to stand on his own two feet again, literally. He could finally walk too, so he went to the kitchen for some food.

“So was that the reason why you were being so secretive? The fact that you were an omega?” Mingyu said softly, Woozi stopping where he stands.

“I guess there's no reason to hide it anymore. Consider this a thank you for caring for me for so long. How much do you want to know?”

“Everything.”

“My name is Jihoon, an Omega. The day you found me, I was on the run. I was. . . I was being sold. So I ran, I was not going to become some alphas little playtoy. I can’t say anymore about that, but then the next thing I knew, I was in the hospital, with you. But I will ask one thing of you. Why weren’t you affected by my heat?”

“I am paired, but put simply, my pair passed. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Do you hate alphas?”

“Yes, but only one is an exception, the one who changed my mind, the one who cared for me despite how I treated him.”

“And who is he?”

“You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know some people may be expecting smut at this point but I wanted it to be sweet the first time. Also because I'm bad at writing smut, so I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the big confession, it's time for them to sit down and talk it out.

“What do you mean? You only met me about 2 weeks ago. You don’t know anything about me.” Shouts a very surprised alpha. 

“You treated my like an equal. When I was hungry, you gave me food, when I was freezing, you gave me warmth, and when I was dirty, you let me become clean. On top of that, you took care of me during that time when you could have taken advantage of me. I was there helpless for a week and yet you didn’t do anything. I thought you would be like the others, only treating me like an object, but you cared for me.” Jihoon was shaking, out of breath, and on the verge of tears. The guilt of running now all over his mind and soul, babbling out a confession he probably never wanted to say aloud. All while a certain man, took out his phone and took a few pictures.

Crying himself, he pulls Jihoon into his arms and says, “Do you realize how cute you are right now?”

Still breathless, he just shakes his head no and goes to punch Mingyu in the gut, only for it to be so weak it did nothing. “Shut up.”

“How about this? Let's have you calm down, and we will sit down and talk about it. Get to know each other before things get too far along. Then maybe go on a date. I mean we have known each other longer than those people who try to meet others on the internet. Right? So let's both finish breakfast and we can talk after I get home today okay?” Mingyu says as softly as he can to not stimulate the situation anymore.

“Okay.” followed Jihoon, finally able to breath. “Will you be back soon?”

“Yes I am.” He reaches over and pats Jihoon on the head. “I won’t be long.” And that said, he walked out of the house and off to work.

__________________________

The past few hours were agonizing. Alone in the silence of another home, hormones still on the fritz. And the silence left him to deal with his conflicting thought.

_You only met him a few weeks ago, how do you know he isn’t like the others._

_He’s Different, he isn’t like the others._

_He’s a doctor, of course he will treat someone who is sick kindly. What is going to happen when you are all better?_

_But he makes me feel safe and loved. That’s more than anyone else._

_But he can easily he hiding something._

“Hey, I’m back.” shouts a completely unknowing man walking through the door. “Jihoon, are you awake?”

_I guess we will see when we talk._

“Hey Mingyu. . .” Jihoon says softly, “So can we talk?”

“Yeah,” *growl*, “Oh? Did you not eat all day?”

“I had something on my mind.” 

“Well let's talk over dinner. I brought Com Tam from the restaurant down the street.”

“Is it good?”

“Yeah it’s amazing.”

Took a few minutes, but eventually they were both settled as food is slowly filling their empty stomachs with rice and other side dishes. 

“So, should we go on a date?” Mingyu blurts out without any hesitation.

*Choke* “What?”

“Didn’t I say earlier we will talk it out and then go on a date?”

“Yeah, but. . .”

“We are already basically living together. At this point it’s more like we are working backwards, we have also already seen each other naked so we skipped a lot of steps to get here.”

“So where should we go?”  
“Let’s just go to the mall tomorrow. We should probably buy you some more clothes, not saying that you wearing my clothes isn’t super cute though.”

After that was said, a blushing omega placed a cleaned plate in the sink, gives Mingyu a quick kick in the shin, and rushes back upstairs to the safety of Mingyu’s bed and blankets.

“He really is a child, and he is going soft. Two hits and neither hurt.” Mingyu says to himself as he steps up after the boy. “So should we sleep together today, I haven’t had my own bed in weeks. *Ooph . .*” a pillow nails him right in the mouth.

“Do whatever you want!” shouts a still blushing Jihoon as he does the same thing Jihoon did the first night, simply crawling under the covers and into the bed. “Good night” He says in a final huff before turning his back in Mingyu as his thoughts begin to argue once again.

_A date huh? Isn’t it moving a bit too quickly._

_You were the one who told me to get to know him._

_Are you really going through with this?_

_Yes, I am._

_Don’t regret it. I hope we’re happy in the end._

_I hope I’ll be happy, at last._


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date goes array

“Hey Jihoon, are you ready yet?” Shouts a slightly impatient Mingyu, tired of waiting for a nervous wreck to finally be ready.

“I’m right here, you don’t have to shout.” Jihoon rebuts, getting into the car.

“You sure look cute,” says a smiling Mingyu as Jihoon was wearing his sweater and hat, both way too big for Jihoon. 

“So are we going or not?” states a slightly embarrassed Jihoon, unamused by the compliment. 

The drive was much needed silence for Jihoon. After all, his thoughts continued to fight over the situation itself.

_I am way too excited for this._  
Is that a bad thing?  
Maybe it is.  
Maybe I should turn back.  
No. I’m too deep, got to see it to the end. 

“Well, we’re here. Are you ready?” Mingyu says, interrupting any thoughts that Jihoon may have been thinking at that moment. 

“Okay.”

___________________

A few hours goes by and Jihoon was having a blast. Running from one store to the next looking at pretty colors and shiny objects. A bunch of “How does this look?” or “Isn’t this too much?” was asked to Mingyu constantly to the point where he was tired of hearing those questions.

“Why don’t you just grab what you want and we can get you those.”

“Okay!” And he ran off again, only to come back with a bag of plain white T-Shirts and a jacket which were not only on sale, but also actually fit him.

After they final had the clothes paid for, Mingyu asked, “Is that all you’re getting? I mean you wanted so much more a second ago.”

“No this is okay. It fits and will keep me warm.”

“If it's fine with you. Now that that’s done, let’s go eat! I’m starving.”

In the middle of the excitement, a random stranger walked over to them and grabbed Jihoon’s arm and began to pull him away.

“I finally found you. Did you think you would be able to avoid us forever, and now you’re just casually shopping in the mall. You’re just asking to be punished.” The man said forcefully.

“LET ME GO!” shouts Jihoon, thrashing his arms and legs about, desperately trying to loosen the grip around this thin arm. 

“Did you hear him? He said let go.” This voice was familiar. It was same tone that was used on him the day he tried to escape from the hospital. Stern, firm, whatever the right word is. Jihoon’s body goes numb the same way it did the first time. Apparently it did the same for the strange man because that man also stopped pulling.

“And who are you?”

“His Alpha.” At that moment, Jihoon stops and his eyes widen. Unable to comprehend what had just happened. He was just claimed, but he wasn’t too upset by it. Instead, it made him very happy. Just about a month ago, this very situation would have made him go crazy, but now, it was okay. 

“Don’t make me laugh, he belongs to the boss, and he ran. So we will have to bring him back.”

“Then you will be taking me too. I am going with him. And I promise neither of us will resist. IF you don’t agree, I will personally fight you for him and call the cops. After all, what you’re are doing is against the law. On top of that, we have attracted a lot of attention, someone may have already called them.”

“Okay okay fine. Then both of you follow me.

_____________________________

 

With the stranger’s car parked, they walked into a very pristine building with the words Seventeen plastered on the front. “So this is the place. Don’t speak unless spoken to and I can get you straight to the boss.”

Although Jihoon got some dirty looks, no one said anything important to them. No one did anything to them. Although it seemed like Mingyu got some suitors asking if he was single. All of them turned down as he would respond with, “I’m a committed man already.” 

“Boss, I brought the boy. And someone who claims the boy is already his.”

“Come in,” the door screeched open. “So who may you be?”

“My name is Kim Mingyu and I am here to buy Jihoon from whoever bought him.”

“And what makes you think I will do that?”

“How much did you pay for him?”

“I paid no less than 1 million won.”

“I will double it.”

“Is that so? And if I refuse?”

“I will triple it.”

“Are you willing to fight for him on top of the money?”

“Yes.”

This entire exchange left Jihoon dumbfounded. He was already left speechless by all these interactions, and now he couldn’t even comprehend what was unfolding. He was just sold right in front of himself, but he wasn’t upset either. He had no desire to run other than into the arms of the man who just bought him. The doctor whose trophy he was about to become. But he wasn’t scared, he wasn’t worried, in fact, he was excited.

“Then leave the money now and you can go. To be willing to go this far, I won’t harm you or him. Especially with that look on his face, if I hurt you, he would probably kill me in my sleep. Besides, I have many others.”  
Jihoon cringed a bit, knowing that he just barely got away from becoming like those “others” that boss man was talking about.

“Here, you are. Are we free to go?”

“Yes, Simon, drive them back to where you got them. After all, they have no way of getting back right now. And you, Kim Mingyu, if you want to do business again, I don’t mind Doctor.”

“How did you know I was a doctor?”

“I was a patient of yours, and you were always helpful. Think of this as a thank you, but don’t expect it again. Come here and you will be killed.”

With that dealt with, they were back at the mall, with their bags, and finally got to eat something.

“So are you going to mark me?” Jihoon asked quietly, still shaken by the incident.

“Only if you want me to. If you don’t then . . .”

“I DO! I mean, if you want to.”

“How about tonight?”

“Oh, okay . . .” Mingyu was taking this so calmly, while Jihoon was so nervous. But he had to wait for tonight.

And so, that night, all Jihoon was whispered was, “So, should we get started?” as Mingyu carries Jihoon to his bed.


	6. Marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sealing the deal is long awaited, those who have read this kind of story know what is coming up. Those who don't expect the worst.

Off the clothes go as both men are stripped, the smell of heat in the air. Jihoon shivering as cold air hit his already cold skin. 

“Ji? Are you sure you want to go through with this?” Mingyu asked, stopping all movements and looks Jihoon directly in the eyes, waiting for the okay, eyes burning with desire.

“Technically, you do own me now, you can do whatever you want.” Jihoon responds trying to sound as willing as possible. Like when someone says, I’m all yours to do with as you will.

“No, but I won’t doing anything until you say it.”

“Do I have to? It’s embarrassing.” A pink blush going across the smaller face, blood being to boil.

“Well, what do you want?” says a stern deep voice. “I don’t know what you want, so I guess we should just stop here.” He teased.

“No wait.” Panicked, he slowly said the words, “could. Could you mark me?”

“Of course my little button,” kissing him softly on the forehead. Reaching down to touch his little Jihoon, making him purr. “Are you sure you are ready?”

At that moment, Jihoon wraps his legs around Mingyu and says as firmly as he can, “I am not going to repeat myself.”

“Okay, okay. Did you bring the rubber?”

“Just do me already. Geez it's like you're stalling, doctor.”

Reaching for the bottle of lube that Mingyu keeps in his bed stand for “reasons” he lathers himself and Jihoon’s entrance in the liquid. Slowly reaching inside, one finger at a time making sure that Jihoon was relaxed before the next one enters.

“Stop teasing and move on with it!” Jihoon growls, “Or I will do it myself.”

“I would like to see that,” Mingyu says amused, knowing how needy his partner was being at this moment and steps back.   
“What?”

“You said you will do it yourself, so get on with it.”

Face red, he reaches down, in full view of Mingyu watching him prepping. Fingers scissoring, several ‘shit’s or ‘fucks’s rollling of his tongue, until Mingyu got tired of waiting.

Losing what little control he had left and began to ravage the delectable lover that he had. Inch by inch, slowly defiling the once pure boy as he enters him.

“It hurts,” Jihoon hisses

“Do you want me to stop?” Mingyu stops moving and asks.

“No, it's okay. You’re just so big”

In that moment, Mingyu had no hesitation in knotting Jihoon. Plunging as deep as e could go, linking the two together. “Well, now you are stuck with me, aren’t you? Starting to feel good yet?”

“Yeah keep going.”

Taking the very obvious hint, Mingyu continues to thrust, both falling to the heat without any regrets.

“Shit, I’m close,” Mingyu grunts out, hand reaching over to stroke Jihoon.

“No! Stop, it’s too much!!” Jihoon shouts, mind blurring over the stimulation of both sides, hormones rushing, and body linked to his now alpha.

With impending orgasm, Mingyu strokes fast leading Jihoon to yells, “I’m cumming!” as he sprays over himself and Mingyu, clenching downwards on Mingyu, leading him to his orgasm. Without saying anything, he bit down on Jihoon’s neck sealing the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading this far. I hope you enjoyed it. As I say every time, I am new so my smut isn't the greatest. But I hope you enjoyed anyway.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened afterwards.

“Nurse!!! I want my medication!!!” shouts a grouchy old man.

“Sir, I gave you your medication already. If you want a bigger dose, you will have to take it up with Dr. Kim.”

“Well, get to it then! Call him.”

“I’ll be right back sir.” He picks a phone and calls Mingyu.

“Yeah Ji? What’s up?”

“Grouchy patient in Room 201 wants to talk to you.”

“I’ll be up in a minute.”

______________________

It was now 3PM and both Jihoon and Mingyu went home.

“I can’t believe it has been four years already.”

“I know, it was today you found me and brought me to the hospital.”

“And now, we have Chan.”

“You really should have used a condom.”

“Oh well, it worked out didn’t it?”

“As if, you try going through nursing school while pregnant!”

“Well we can spend all day all week from now on.”

“Wow, you are gross.”

“And you love it. Wanna go tonight?”

“Will you actually listen even if I say no?”

“Nope.”

It was going to be a long night. Hopefully, they don’t wake the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. This is my first word ever so it may not be the best. but I hope you enjoyed anyway. Let me know how I did and I will do my best to improve. I hope you enjoyed your stay.

**Author's Note:**

> So I am completely new to the writing scene and don't know if what I am doing is good or not. So let me know and I'll do my best to improve. Be as critical as you would like since I believe being critiqued can help me improve. Or if I should just stop, that is also possible.


End file.
